1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a strap assembly and, more particularly, to a stretch cushion strap assembly for use in a shoulder strap. This stretch cushion strap assembly provides relief from the normal discomfort associated with shoulder straps, while maintaining the desired aesthetic appearance even after repeated machine washings. The strap assembly is uniquely designed to move with the wearer to support her. In addition, the present invention provides a method and device for making such a stretch cushion strap assembly. A primary use of this stretch cushion strap assembly is in shoulder straps of a brassiere.
A well known problem associated with brassiere shoulder straps is the discomfort caused by the strap on the shoulder of the wearer. Specifically, each brassiere strap will normally cause either a depression or irritation in the shoulder and may even interfere with arterial or venous drainage. Numerous attempts have been made to relieve this discomfort. Some attempts have included use of shoulder pads of cotton or foam rubber that are interposed between the strap and the wearer's shoulder or releasably attachable to the strap.
Significantly, such pads have proven to be bulky and unsightly. Also, there are inconveniences attendant with such attachments since such pads will need to be removed, and subsequently reattached, each time the brassiere is washed.
Some brassiere straps have attempted to incorporate a pad structure in the strap itself. Such brassiere straps may have achieved a modicum of success in relieving discomfort. However, such brassieres have limited user life since they fail to maintain their desired appearance after several machine washings, apparently due to the effect cleaning detergents have on the construction and materials of the brassiere strap. Particularly well known is that pads and straps made of foam have been found to yellow after a few washings. It is also common that brassieres that have incorporated a pad therein have a knotted or bumpy appearance after repeated machine washings. Moreover, none of these straps provided the comfort of a stretch shoulder strap, that can stretch longitudinally to move with the wearer.
Other attempts to relieve discomfort, yet provide a modicum of pleasing appearance, have included widening the shoulder strap in order to better distribute the weight in the shoulder area. Still other attempts have been to incorporate elastic bands with a padded cover in the strap to provide more flexibility and thus attempt to better distribute the pressure in the shoulder area.
These attempts have, heretofore, failed to achieve the desired results, namely relief of the discomfort in the shoulder area, with a smooth attractive appearance that is maintained even after repeated wear and machine washing, combined with flexibility and give to allow the strap to move with the wearer. Thus, long wear life and comfort have evaded prior art shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,681 to Smith et al., assigned in common with the present invention, discloses a Cushion Strap Assembly and Method of Making Same that addresses most of these problems. The unique structure and components of the claimed cushion strap provide a sleek strap that is comfortable and durable.
The present invention relates to an improved, stretchable cushion strap that provides additional advantages above and beyond those disclosed in the Smith et al. patent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art patents illustrate the use of a pad that is secured to a shoulder strap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,785 to F. Allen, titled: Hinged Shoulder Pad, is directed to a shoulder pad that has a laminated unitary structure arrangement comprising a plurality of juxtaposed panels overlying one another, and hinge means integrally connecting adjacent panels to enable relative flexible pivotal movement therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,399 to W. W. Davis, titled: Brassiere Shoulder Strap Bearing Pad, is directed to a bearing pad for brassiere shoulder straps that is intended to alleviate irritating indentations to the skin of the wearer. The pad comprises a composite elongated member having two plies of material fastened together, one of said plies defining an upper ply adapted to engage one shoulder strap to act as a bearing surface, and the other ply defining a lower ply for contacting the skin of the wearer. The upper ply is a stiff, high density, polyethylene synthetic plastic material, and the lower ply is a low density, soft, non-woven cushion material comprising polyester fibers. The upper ply has attaching means that entrap the brassiere strap while permitting the pad to adjustably slide along the strap for positioning on the shoulder of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,720 to W. Riedler, et al., titled: Shoulder Pad, provides a cover having superposed thereon plies that are placed one upon another. The plies are preferably formed of a relatively loose mass of fibers, the surface of which is coated with a thermosetting plastic and adhesive. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,720 to G. B. Elliott, et al., titled: Pad For Shoulder Straps, provides a shoulder pad having an upper fabric layer adhesively secured to a lower fabric layer, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,483 to B. Skirow, et al., titled: Shoulder Pad For Garments And The Like, that includes a plurality of superimposed layers of loosely felted fibrous material, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,093 to J. A. Talalay, titled: Apparel Pad, that shows a plurality of layers of woven fabric separated apart by layers of rubber. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,547 to G. H. Sack, et al., titled: Extensible Sheet Material, that provides an intermediate layer of non-elastic fibers contained between a top covering layer and a bottom covering layer of polyurethane sponge that are bonded together by a continuous heat seal along the edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,576 to A. R. Melton, titled: Shoulder Pad and Brassiere Strap Cushion Apparatus, is directed to a shoulder pad and strap cushion that includes an outer layer, an inner layer, cushion means disposed between the outer and inner layers, and fastening means secured to the inner layer means for securing the bra strap between the inner and outer layer means of the pad.
Other prior art patents provide for the padded material as an insert or an integral part of the brassiere shoulder strap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,292 to B. Nichols, titled: Shoulder Pad, discloses a pad or bat of soft material that gives the shoulder pad substantial thickness. The bat is held in place by the arrangement of an upper fabric layer and a lower fabric layer that form a pocket. In addition, the pad is substantially wider at the mid-portion than at the area at which the straps are connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,924 to F. M. Rosenberg, titled: Shoulder Strap, is directed to a shoulder strap that includes a flexible elongated main strap portion, a widened flexible intermediate portion, a first single pocket extending diagonally to the length of the strap across the intermediate portion, a second single pocket having a width less than the width of the first pocket and extending at an angle with respect to the length of the strap across the intermediate portion, and a pair of stays each disposed within a pocket. The stays substantially bridge the scapula and clavicle of the person's shoulder without interfering with arterial or venous drainage of the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,859 to F. M. Rosenberg, titled: Shoulder Load Carrying Strap, provides a strap that comprises a relatively wide intermediate supporting portion that is integrally connected to the respective shoulder strap elements. The strap comprises a flexible outer fabric layer and a relatively soft yieldable cushioning material or flexible inner layer that is adapted to engage the wearer's body.
Still other prior art patents includes an elastic member, or form a laminate that include a padded material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,513 to A. J. Woods, titled: Laterally Stabilized Bra Strap, is directed to a strap that has elastic ribbon means adapted to stretch in at least the longitudinal direction, padding means enclosing the elastic ribbon means, smooth-faced material means enclosing the padding means, and stitching means attaching the ribbon means, the padding means, and the material means along each longitudinal edge of the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,400 to B. Greenberg, titled: Brassiere Strap, provides a brassiere strap that includes a laminate band consisting of a foam laminate located between an outer laminae, an inner laminae formed of at least a ply of fabric, and first and second cold adhesive layers sealing the foam laminae to the outer and inner laminae. The combined laminate and elastic bands provide sufficient rigidity to prevent substantial bowing in response to longitudinal stresses in the brassiere strap, yet sufficient flexibility to permit the strap to conform to the configuration of the shoulder of the brassiere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,148 to I. Edelman, titled: Laminated Shoulder Strap, is laminated from a nylon tricot fabric tape, a cotton fabric tape, and a thermoplastic web formed of a material capable of bonding together tapes. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,131 to A. G. Koch, et al., titled: Embossed Laminate And Method Of Making Same, which provides a cover material placed over foam that in turn is placed over backing material, such as nylon fabric, to form a laminate; and Japanese reference '976 provides a core material of urethane foam, adhesive and a cover, that are heated and pressed together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,113 to A. Hyams, et al., titled: Padded Straps For Garments and Method of Making Same, is directed to a padded strap for a garment that includes a core of resilient material having a pad portion of a first thickness and density, and a compressed base portion surrounding the pad portion of a second lesser thickness and second greater density, and tab portions that provide means for securing the strap to a garment formed from a part of the compressed portion. The core is, preferably, an ester-polyurethane foam, although apparently fiberfill can be used. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,538 to A. Hyams, et al., titled: Method For Making Padded Straps For Garments, which is a division of the application that resulted into the above patent, is directed to a method of making the padded strap of the above patent.
Other attempts to distribute pressure and therefore ease discomfort include U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,868 to P. E. Christopher, titled: Shoulder Pad Harness, that provides an adjustable narrow band, first and second shoulder straps and first and second shoulder pads, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935 to C. R. Greifer, titled: Comfort Accessories For Brassieres, that is directed to strap adjusting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,633 to K. Yamauchi, et al., titled: Method For Producing A Shoulder Pad Material, is directed to a method of producing a shoulder pad blank having a thick walled portion and a thin walled portion. It specifically provides for cutting a sheet of shoulder pad stock material sinusoidally into two intermediate blanks each having a plurality of ridges, as well as other features. This patent provides for high production yields by minimizing wasted stock.
Thus, all of these patents fail to provide the strap construction of the present stretch cushion strap assembly. They also appear to fail to use the materials that, in conjunction with this construction, achieve comfort and long wear life coupled with a good appearance.